Brotherly Love
by AdamAddictsAnonymous
Summary: Sorry that I haven't been updating lately, writer's block is preventing me from working on this.  :
1. A Brother's Curiosity

It was one of _those_ days. A day where Drew and Adam made no plans with anyone else; choosing to rent some movies and just spend a day with themselves. Mrs. Torres had always made sure her date nights with her husband were scheduled on those nights so the brother's could bond. It made her proud to know that her two children were so close, while others chose to fight and lock each other out of their lights.

And as she was forced out the door by her husband she called good bye over her shoulder just as the door slammed. Both boys lounged on the couch; Drew shirtless and wearing his boxers while Adam was in his boxers and a tank top with his wrap. Drew had felt a tinge of remorse when his brother had trumped down the stairs, knowing his brother wouldn't be allowed to walk around shirtless until the surgery.

He quickly pushed it away before Adam could see the sadness in his eyes, and blaming himself for his brother's upset mood. Once the door was closed and they couldn't hear the engine Adam launched himself off the couch and snatched a movie hidden under the pillow. A rated R movie their mother had not wanted them to see.

"Get the popcorn." Adam said simply before flopping down on the couch. Drew's eyebrows rose slowly, but after a second he complied.

It was tradition.

Once everything was ready the two brothers made themselves comfortable and started the movie. In no time at all the two boys were into the twisted plot. That is, until, the topic of woman's—err—_time of the month_, came up in the movie.

Drew's eyes flashed to his brother when the blood trailed down the girl's leg. Adam didn't pay any attention to Drew. Instead he chose to lean forward, elbows on knees, and stared directly at the TV screen. Drew could tell the movie had grabbed his little brother's attention but ever since the mention of a girl's daily cycle Drew had been out of it.

How did his brother deal with the time of the month? What was it even like to have a time of the month?

"What's it like to have a period?" Adam hadn't heard him at first so Drew nudged him. Adam's eyes narrowed and he swatted Drew's arm away, completely into the movie. Drew sighed and tried again, successfully getting Adam's attention.

"What? It was just getting good!" Adam grumbled, scrambling for the remote so he could put the movie on pause. Drew smiled at his brother's childish complaining before he grew serious again. He knew it was a touchy subject but curiosity had gotten the better of him. Since Adam was a guy, between the ears, it would be better to broach the subject with him rather than his girlfriend. He really didn't care to think about Alli getting her monthly gift. "What is it Andrew?" Adam snapped, finally able to pause the movie.

"What's it like to have a period?" Drew blurted, cursing the mouth vomit. He was supposed to approach the subject with caution and sensitivity; knowing anything related to Adam's femininity was off limits. Instead of glaring and growing stiff, something Drew had expected to do, Adam just shrugged.

"Completely and utterly disgusting." He said simply, grabbing the remote again. "Now that you've asked your stupid question can I start the movie again?" Drew's eyebrows furrowed as his brother's casualness. After a second he shrugged it off; realizing all his questions could be answered.

"But I mean… how do you know you have it?" Drew repeated and Adam held back a snort.

"You never paid any attention in Biology did you?" Drew just glared. "A bloody, disgusting waterfall is falling from your-"

"Not curious anymore!" Drew exclaimed, realizing Adam might've been the _wrong_ person to ask his questions to. His brother was still his brother, and there was only two ways guys' dealt with a girl's time of the month. Shivering in disgust and avoiding the subject or being overly dramatic and disgusting with it. It seemed Adam was the latter. Adam chuckled and snatched the remote up again, shrugging as he leaned back as well.

"You're the one that asked." He pointed out and Drew wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Something I'll never do again; you're so disgusting." Drew teased, shoving his brother playfully. Adam scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You and Eli are exactly the same." Adam said, making Drew confused.

"What?" he asked, not seeing how he was anything like Eli. Adam sighed and paused the movie again, wondering if he was ever going to see who the killer was.

"He asked me the same question. Probably curious because Clare was on her period." Drew's eyebrows rose. "And before you ask; I knew Clare was on her period because she asked me for my tampons. It was so not cool and completely awkward." Adam shook his head at the memory and Drew's eyebrows rose.

How could he talk about something so disgusting so casually? Drew still had a hard time saying tampons and pads… out loud that is.

"And what did you say?" Drew persisted and Adam let out a frustrated sigh. Once his brother started asking questions it took a while for him to stop.

"The same thing; he stopped me sooner then you though." A slow smile crept onto Adam's face at the memory. Eli had been extremely disgusted and couldn't look at his best friend or English partner the entire day. "That'll teach the both of you to ask me about periods." Adam chuckled and kicked his legs onto the coffee table, hitting play at the same time.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi! D=

**Author's Notes:**

If Eli and Adam can have guy's nights then Adam and Drew can have brother nights. That is my logic XD and I can just imagine them chilling in their boxers and watching some scary movie that their mother wouldn't approve of.

And the whole period topic came from my good friend. We were just lazing around my house when I finally got home from the snowy city and he asked how I knew I got my period. I thought it was funny so I decided to put it in a fic XD

Well; here you go! (=

Love me?

V


	2. WalMart Trips

Adam glared at the cupboard in his bathroom, almost willing the empty box to magically re-stock itself. When it didn't he threw the empty box of tampons in the garbage and forced his feet to take him to his brother's room.

"Yo, Andrew…" he said awkwardly, knocking on the door once before letting himself in. Drew looked up before snatching up his car keys and stuffing them in his pocket.

"Thanks for knocking," he said sarcastically before shrugging into his jacket. Adam's eyebrows furrowed, wondering if him and his brother had some telepathic bond. That would be a good explanation as to why Drew looked ready to go somewhere just as Adam needed a ride to Wal-Mart.

"Where are you going?" Adam decided to ask, completely ignoring Drew's statement.

"Wal-Mart," Adam literally stopped breathing and his eyes widened in shock. Was it possible? Did he and his brother have some telepathic- "I'm getting Alli a birthday present." Adam visibly deflated. How cool would it have been if he and his brother had some magical telepathic power?

"Oh…" he muttered before Drew could ask why Adam looked like a kicked puppy. "Can I come with? I have to pick up some…err…_things_." Drew nodded and started out of the room, Adam right on his heels.

"No problem," Drew said before a smirk slid onto his face, "But you're helping me find Alli a birthday present." Adam groaned.

_**xxxxxxx**_

"Do you think she'll like this?" Drew asked, holding up a makeup bag. Adam glanced up from the magazine he was reading and rolled his eyes.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" he grumbled, wishing his brother would get on with it.

"It's kind of cool looking; I like the pattern. What do you think it's called?" he asked, showing Adam the box. Adam glanced up for a second before returning his gaze to the magazine.

"A design."

"Don't be a smart ass." Drew grumbled. Adam smirked slightly before sighing in annoyance. Instead of waiting for his brother to finish looking for Alli's birthday present he decided to pick up what he needed. "If you find something Alli would like; grab it!" Drew shouted at his brother's retreating figure. Adam ignored him and chose to curse his body instead.

It was the most awkward thing when he was buying tampons.

_**xxxxxxx**_

When Adam grabbed the box he saw the worker watching him. He gestured to the box with his head.

"For my sister…" he said awkwardly, feeling the need to explain. She went back to stocking the shelves and he rushed back towards the makeup section. "Can we go?" he grumbled, tossing the box into the cart. Drew looked down at the box and his eyebrows furrowed.

"I am _not_ giving Alli a box of _those_ for her birthday."

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D=

**Author's Notes:**

Every time I write about these two it always has to do with Adam's feminine time of the month D= Oh well; I can just picture this happening.

If you haven't realized yet; this entire story started out as 'A Brother's Curiosity' but Wal-Mart Trips came to mind when I went to Wal-Mart so I just made it into a series of one-shots that show off Adam and Drew's brotherly moments~

Plus I was too lazy to make a new story so I just added this on XD

Love Me?

V


	3. Grams

"Adam…" Mrs. Torres started. Adam looked up from his comic, knowing from her tone of voice that bad news was coming. "Grams is coming in a couple of days." Adam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She sounded scared by the news and he didn't understand why.

"That's nice…" he started, still wondering why she was freaking out. A second later it hit him; they still hadn't introduced Grams to Adam. His eyes widened slightly and he sat up straighter, wondering how she would react. That was what probably had his mother so high strung… or more high strung than usual. "It's going to be fine mom." He awkwardly tried to soothe her when he was freaking out himself. Eli's words kept slamming to the front of his brain.

_Aren't you afraid you'll send her into cardiac arrest?_

It had been a funny joke at the time; he didn't honestly think that it would happen. But it suddenly seemed completely possible. His grandpa had died from a heart attack; who's to say his grandma wouldn't as well? Then he'd be packed with the guilt of realizing it was his fault his grandma had died. His mother wouldn't meet his gaze and Adam suddenly wondered if there was something she wasn't telling him.

"Adam…" she started, her tone sounding guilty. Adam waited impatiently for her to continue, wondering what she would say. When she continued to look anywhere but him he realized what her next words would be. "I think Gracie should join us." Even though he expected it anger still exploded inside him.

"What? No!" he exclaimed, launching himself out of the chair. His precious comic book hit the floor and he didn't even spare it a second glance. He was _that_ mad. "I thought we had gotten over this; I'm not dressing up for anyone anymore! Gracie's gone and will always be gone!" Had the bonfire meant nothing to her? Had she just shown up to humor him? He should've seen this coming; his mother would never be able to let Gracie go.

"I'm home!" Drew called, stepping into the living room and throwing his backpack onto the couch. The two didn't even glance in his direction. Adam's anger and tone had made Mrs. Torres retaliate.

"Adam I think it would be best-"

"Best for who mom, hmmm?" Adam snapped; shocking Drew. He rarely heard his younger brother use that tone with their mother. And whenever he did use it, it normally had to do with Gracie. He froze; wondering if his mother had brought Gracie up again. "Best for you so you can fantasize about having a daughter again?" Drew stiffened, understanding immediately.

He had heard about their grandma coming earlier that day. Adam hadn't found out because, like normal, he had slept in. She was obviously saying how Gracie should join them for dinner instead. Drew clenched his fist; just as angry at his mom as Adam was. He too had thought that she put Gracie to rest at the bonfire.

Apparently not.

"Adam, this isn't about me." Mrs. Torres snapped and Adam's face pulled into a sneer.

"It's about the family, right?" he mimicked what she had said the last time Grams had shown up for dinner. Her eyes darkened when she realized this and she opened her mouth to reply but Drew cut her off.

"I thought you got over it?" he snapped, shocking himself as well as the other two people in the room. Adam was normally the snappy one that always talked back; Drew just did as he was told. It was only natural since Drew had grown up a mamma's boy while Adam had to deal with her disappointment.

"This is about Grams," Mrs. Torres said, growing defensive.

"Grams would want to know!" Drew shot back, cutting off Adam's retort. He couldn't understand why his mom would bring up Gracie again. Hadn't she realized that Adam being Gracie caused him a lot of pain? That the reason he had burned himself was to let the anger out? He sometimes missed his little sister as well, but knew that Adam would be ten times better then Gracie. And that Adam would always be happier then Gracie.

Mrs. Torres jaw clenched and she turned around and stomped to the kitchen in defeat. Adam stood there; shocked. His mother never retreated from an argument before and always shot back a comeback. Apparently she realized it would be a feeble attempt and that they were right. Drew stared after as well, hoping his mother would come to terms with the fact that Gracie was gone soon. And that she'd stop making his brother unhappy because she missed her daughter.

"T-Thanks…" Adam said, looking at his older brother. Drew looked back at him and couldn't help but smile. His brother was still startled by the fact that Drew had gotten into an argument with their mother.

"I've got your back." Drew said simply, reaching over to ruffle his brother's hair. "And I'll still have your back when we introduce Grams to Adam." Adam threw his head back and groaned; Eli's words flying back to him.

"I seriously hope I don't send her into cardiac arrest." Drew chuckled.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi! D=

**Author's Notes:**

Oooohhh the drama~ you know Drew would totally side with Adam in an argument like that. I remember how I hated Drew at the beginning because of the whole QB 1 and QB 2 thing (who cares when you have an awesome brother like Adam?) but after MBIAC part 1 and 2 I sort of started to like him again. He's such a good brother to Adam and I think it's really cool how close they are.

I wish I had a good bond with my siblings D= we normally argue 24/7 and my parents _always_ side with them! If they killed someone and I told them it was wrong my mom and step dad would jump in and be like 'No it's not Anais; shut up or we'll take away your laptop!' And naturally I'd shut up so that I could keep my precious lap top.

So I recently remembered that one anime Vampire Knights and watched a couple AMVs. I'm still pissed she chose Kaname in the end but my favorite couple is Shiki and Rima now~

Now onto bigger and more important things; DEGRASSI NEEDS TO HURRY AND COME BACK SO I CAN SEE MY PRECIOUS ADAM AGAIN! Adam fics can only help my Adam withdrawal so much D= and there are hardly any Adam fics on here (4 pages is _not_ a lot; I don't care what my friends say) I love the people that had written Adam fics though; I'm seriously making gum statues of their usernames in my closet and kissing the ground by them.

Rawr D=

Love Me?

V


	4. Brother's Intuition

Adam glared at himself in the mirror, taking note of his super red nose and watery eyes. If anyone were to walk in they'd probably think he had been crying, but that's because they couldn't see his pounding head ache, nauseous stomach and sore throat. Adam might not be considered the smartest cookie in the cookie patch (_pshh; yeah right)_ but he knew what was going on.

He was sick. And not just the; 'I have an important test today and I didn't study' type of sick, he had the real 'coughing up my insides' type of sick. He continued to glare at himself in the mirror, as if that would fix everything.

Why did everything always happen to him? Everyone was already worried about him because Fitz and Owen were picking on him, and now this? He knew how panicked Drew got whenever Adam got sick, and he was not going to let that happen.

Especially since Drew had recently gotten beat up because of him. He could probably fake it, or walk to school with Drew and just ditch the rest of the day.

"Adam; if you're naked cover up cause I'm coming in!" Drew shouted before barging through the door. Adam jumped away from the sink and glared at his older brother, not knowing how to cover up his sickness if Drew was going to surprise attack him like that.

"Andrew do you knock?" he hissed instinctively, wincing at the scratchiness of his own voice. Drew paused in the process of applying gel to his hair and turned to study his little brother. Adam didn't meet his eyes as he pulled on his favorite button up shirt.

"You're sick." it wasn't a question.

"No," Adam responded immediately, wincing again at the scratchiness of his voice. He cleared his throat and continued, "I'm not." it was still scratchy, and was starting to hurt. When Drew continued to stare at him Adam grabbed the Listerine and marched towards his room, planning to gargle in private.

Naturally; Drew decided to follow.

"Yes; you are." he said simply and Adam glared at him. Sometimes he wondered if his brother had a sixth sense for anything that had to do with him. It seemed like, no matter how much he tried, he just could not keep something from Drew. His older brother seemed to realize whatever was wrong with Adam in an instant and did his best to fix it. When they were younger, and Adam was still Gracie, Drew was one of the first to realize he wasn't happy and that he was burning himself.

_Stupid intelligence_, Adam thought while silently wondering if it would be called brother's intuition instead of woman's intuition. He didn't have much time to ponder that because Drew already had his phone and was texting someone.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked, alarmed. He ignored his raw throat and jumped at Drew.

"Texting mom and telling her I'm staying home with you so I can take care of you." Drew replied casually, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Andrew; I'm fine. Stop babying me," he snapped. Drew snapped his phone closed so fast it made Adam jump.

"There," Drew said with a smile, "She's calling us both in. Now… I should _probably_ check your temperature." Adam's eyes unconsciously slid over to the bruise on Drew's eye.

"I'm fine! You need to let me deal with things on my own." Adam wasn't just talking about his sickness that time. Drew rolled his eyes before placing both legs firmly on the ground and putting his hands on his hips.

"I'm in charge."

"Stop trying to act like mom." Adam snapped. Drew chuckled slightly before reaching down and easily throwing Adam over his shoulder, causing his younger brother to drop the Listerine.

"What the hell?" Adam choked out, trying to catch his bearings. "Put me down!" he forced out, wincing as the words tore at his throat. He was about to punch Drew in the back when he found himself flipped again. He landed on his bed and bounced slightly, his muscles immediately tensing.

"Stay." Drew ordered, pointing a finger at Adam and glaring. "Now I'm going to get a thermometer and if you move from this spot I'll-" his eyes scanned the room for a threat, landing on his brother's comic book collection. Adam's eyes widened, already knowing what Drew was going to do.

"Andrew; don't!" he choked out, but Drew snatched up a comic book and held it above his head.

"If you move I'll rip all the pages out of this comic book and eat them!" Drew threatened. Adam didn't have time to ponder over how odd of a threat that was; his comic book was in danger.

"Fine!" he snapped, swallowing audibly. Drew's eyebrows furrowed.

"And while I'm getting a thermometer I'll get you some medicine as well." he added before backing towards the door. Adam stayed seated, his eyes glued to his precious comic book. "Sit…" Drew said slowly, making sure Adam obeyed. "Stay."

"I'm not about to roll over." even though it hurt to speak; Adam couldn't help but let that snappy comment slip past his lips. Drew shot a glare in his direction before disappearing around the door, leaving Adam sitting on his bed. Adam silently weighed his options. He could make a run for it, but really; what good would that do him? He'd be walking around school sick, his comic book would be going through his brother's digestive track and he'd probably get sent to the nurse anyways.

Besides; he could probably get Drew to do anything he wanted him to. Adam smiled at the thought of being waited hand and foot on. As that thought crossed his mind Drew showed up with a thermometer and bottle of questionable pink liquid.

"Open." Drew ordered. Before Adam had time to react Drew rammed the thermometer in Adam's mouth, nearly choking the poor boy, and started measuring out the liquid. A couple minutes later he pulled the thermometer from Adam's mouth.

"You know you'll get sick if you stay around me." Adam forewarned him. Drew didn't even spare him a glance, choosing to shove the liquid down his throat instead. As soon as it his Adam's taste buds he was ready to puke it up.

"Swallow!" Drew said, seeing Adam get ready to spit the liquid out on their carpet. Adam forced it down, making gagging sounds and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Adam hissed once he had recovered. Drew rolled his eyes and checked the thermometer, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head.

"One hundred and one?" he exclaimed, "You could be dead right now! Shit; I need to get ice!" Drew sprinted from the room and Adam stared after him, wondering if he should've told Drew that the temperature he was thinking about was one hundred and four, not one hundred and one. He shrugged it off; already planning to milk his sick day as long as it would last.

First things on his list would be comic books and ice cream.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Eli and Clare knocked on the door and found it opened by an overworked looking Drew with a sleeping Adam on the couch behind him.

"What happened?" Clare gasped, taking in Drew's eye bags and the worry in his eyes. Her gaze dropped onto Adam again and she wondered if he was…dead. She nearly had a heart attack, before she realized Adam's chest was slowly rising and falling.

"Adam got sick." Drew said exhaustedly.

The next day Mrs. Torres took the day off of work and stayed home to watch her two sons.

"I told you you'd get sick," Adam said in a nasally voice, peeking at Drew from over his comic book. Drew glared, pulled the thermometer from his mouth and threw it at Adam. "EW; don't get your germs on me." Adam teased, throwing the thermometer back.

"Mom! Adam threw a thermometer at me!" Drew shouted.

"He threw it first!" Adam interrupted.

"Nu uh!"

"What; are you five now?" Adam mumbled, leaning back into his pillows and making himself comfortable before reading the comic book Eli had brought him the other day when he was asleep.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi or the sick day idea for this chapter; it was requested by Fnick-is-superman! (=

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks to Fnick-is-superman for this amazing sick idea! 8D Everybody should give 'em a round of applause~ /starts clapping

And also because of _the amazing_ Fnick-is-superman I figured it'd be a good idea to take requests~ so if you have any for Brotherly Love go ahead and tell me in a review or pm me about it (=

Love Me?

V


	5. Guy's Night

Drew was getting ready for his date with Alli when he heard his brother's frustrated voice in the other room.

"Again Eli, really?" Drew's eyebrows furrowed and he decided to further investigate. Adam had his cell phone in one hand and some movies he rented in the other. He continually paced back and forth in his room, obviously pissed with whatever Eli was saying. "Guys don't ditch their friends for girls they aren't even going out with yet." Adam hissed before snapping his phone shut. He tossed that, as well as the movies, onto his desk and fell back onto his bed.

"What's up?" Drew asked, but he had a feeling he already knew. Lately Eli and Adam would schedule Guy's Nights, and Eli would blow Adam off at the last minute for Clare. It pissed Drew off as much as it pissed Adam off. Drew had thought Eli would be a good friend for Adam, after accepting and standing up for Adam, but then he started doing crap like that.

"Eli ditched, _again_." Adam complained, rolling over and pressing his face into his pillow. "Guys that have girlfriends suck," he peeked at his brother, "No offense."

"None taken, we do suck." Drew said and Adam chuckled. His eyes fell on the movies and he let out another frustrated groan.

"Great; another night of watching movies alone. I'm such a loser." Adam grumbled bitterly before pulling himself away from his bed and starting over towards his desk. Drew frowned, feeling sympathy for his younger brother. It was hard for Adam to find true friends that accepted him as he was. Most just judged, insulted and bullied him.

"I'll watch them with you." Drew offered, making Adam pause in the process of grabbing his movies. He turned and looked at Drew, one eyebrow raised.

"I thought you had plans with Alli…" Adam said, depressed by the fact that all his guy friends were ditching him for their girlfriends. Maybe if he got a girlfriend it wouldn't be that bad.

_Ha_, Adam thought bitterly, _like that'll happen_.

"She canceled." Drew lied, already planning an excuse to tell Alli as to why he wouldn't make it to the date that day. He could just say his mom was being overprotective again; that would be believable. When Adam still didn't show a sign of believing him Drew sighed. "You're my brother and I am going to hang out with you. It's been forever since we've had a guy's night of our own; Alli will understand." Before Adam could object Drew turned on his heel and started towards his room, planning to cancel his date with Alli.

A smile crept onto Adam's face and he felt happy for having such an awesome brother.

_**xxxxxxx**_

The next day Adam was still in awe with how awesome the movies were, and how funny his brother's commentary was. He slammed his locker closed and adjusted his beanie just as Eli walked up looking apologetic.

"Yo Adam; about last night. It was uncool to cancel on you like that, I'm sorry that-" Adam cut him off.

"Totally cool." He said; shrugging it off like it was nothing. Eli's eyebrows rose slowly; Adam had seemed pretty pissed on the phone last night.

"Ok, cool. Do you want to see a movie tonight instead?" Eli asked and Adam shook his head.

"Can I take a rain check? I'm hanging out with Andrew." Adam replied, making Eli's eyebrows rise higher than before.

"No problem." Adam nodded.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D= … yet.

**Author's Notes:**

This one's shorter than the rest but I still like it (= I remember hating Drew at the beginning for what he did to Riley but he's redeemed himself by being a total awesome brother to Adam. I remember smiling like an idiot during the bonfire when Drew was like; 'Time to burn some ugly clothes' and smiling even wider when Drew pulled Adam into a hug.

I WANT MY ADAM! D= Wow this Author's Notes is really short~ Oh well XD

Love Me?

V


	6. World's Worst Bodyguard

"How pissed do you think mom's going to be about this Andrew?"

"I don't know… _pretty_ pissed though." Adam sighed in defeat.

"I told you to let me fight my own battles."

"No one can mess with my little brother and think they're going to get away with it."

"…thanks."

"For what?"

"Not messing up with your pronouns all the time like mom does." Drew paused and glanced over at his little brother.

"No problem."

"And thanks for trying to stand up for me."

"Anytime."

"But you suck at fighting." Adam said, chuckling slightly. Drew rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Adam that makes me feel _so_ awesome." His words were coated with sarcasm.

"No offense or anything but you got your ass handed to you."

"I think I did pretty well." Drew defended and Adam burst out laughing.

"No; you didn't." Drew rolled his eyes but fought back a laugh as well. He could see the humor in the situation as well. Him playing the big, bad overprotective brother and making a big speech about them never messing with Adam again, yet he gets his ass kicked.

"Ok so maybe it wasn't my best moment." Drew finally admitted and Adam's eyebrows rose.

"No duh. And I'm pretty sure most of the school saw that happen." Adam said, growing slightly angry as he remembered people just stand by and watch. He would've done something, if stupid Owen hadn't held him back. He had been completely powerless and was forced to watch his own brother get the crap beat out of him.

"Not really; Alli would've called." Adam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"She hasn't called?" Drew gave him a 'no duh' look. "Wow; what a horrible girlfriend." Drew playfully punched his arm.

"Ow!" Adam hissed, grabbing his arm in pain. Drew's eyes widened with concern.

"We have to get that checked out Adam."

"It's just sore." Adam grumbled before making himself comfortable. He reached over for the remote, only to have Drew snatch it out of his reach.

"I'm serious; something could be wrong." Adam waved his hand dismissively.

"I'm fine; it's not that bad." Drew stared at him in disbelief.

"You were thrown through a door." Adam winced at the emphasis Drew put on his words. How had he found that out? "You can't say it's not that bad."

"I'm _fine_." Adam snapped, reaching for the remote. Drew pulled it farther from his reach and stared him down. "I'm not going to the hospital for a sore shoulder Andrew; I don't care how long you stare at me." Adam said and Drew's eyes narrowed at his brother's stubbornness.

"I'll tell mom." Adam's eyes flashed.

"And I'll tell mom you got in a fight." He countered and Drew frowned.

"I'll tell your lying." He shot back and Adam rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes; she'll totally believe that. I mean; it's not like you have a large bruise on your eye or anything." Adam snapped sarcastically.

"I'll come up with something." Drew said and Adam massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Can we just put all of this behind us? Mom doesn't have to find out."

"She's on the PTA; she's bound to find out that the entire school knows your transgender." Drew reminded him.

"Well she doesn't have to know about the bullying or the fact that you got in a fight," he glanced at his older brother, "So can we just _not_ tell her?"

"Adam what if something is seriously wrong with your shoulder?" Drew asked and Adam rolled his eyes.

"You're overreacting! My shoulder is fine; it's just sore! And if anything seems to be extremely wrong with it later on I'll talk to you!" Drew studied him.

"No you won't; you never tell anyone if something's wrong." Adam glared at him.

"I'll make an exception this time. So I won't tell her about the fight if you don't tell her about the bullying." Drew sighed and slumped lower in his seat.

"Fine." He agreed just as the lock in the door clicked. It swung open and Mrs. Torres stepped in.

"I'm home!" she called, throwing her keys on the desk and starting towards the living room. Adam groaned and sunk lower in the couch. Drew sighed and closed his eyes as well.

"Here we go."

"Adam don't forget it's your turn to—DREW! What happened to your eye?" Adam and Drew exchanged a glance.

"…football to the face?"

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D=

**Author's Notes:**

I wanted to do something with only dialogue but it was ten times harder than I thought it would be D= So I quit trying to do that and just started writing XD

Anyway; this is right after Drew stood up to Fitz for Adam and got completely beat up~ I can just imagine them chilling on the couch talking about this XD

Um; I don't have a lot to say D= I'm _extremely_ tired right now and I'm also _extremely_ hungry but I'm too _lazy_ to move from this chair. It's all very depressing D=

Anyways~ so close to the start of Degrassi, yet so far! D= they better have Adam in every stinkin' episode otherwise I'm going to be pissed. I've had to endure like a month of Adam-withdrawal and if they think putting him in like two episodes is going to be ok they are sadly mistaken. I've already got a plan and a group of people that will help me storm the Degrassi building and we're all ready to hold them hostage until they meet our demands.

I want my precious Adam! D=

And don't worry people that made requests or gave me ideas; I'm working on them as we speak! 8D

Love Me?

V


	7. Nightmares

Adam stood by Drew's bed, tears in his eyes as he peered down at his dying brother.

"Adam; come closer." Drew whispered.

"Closer…" Drew whispered, "I have to tell you something-" he was interrupted by a horrible coughing git, "something important." he finished, wiping the blood off his hand and on the sheets.

"You can tell me when you get better." Adam said. Drew looked up at him, managing to hold an 'are you stupid look' while he was coughing up blood. Adam forced a lump down his throat and he forced his tears back.

He would _not_ cry.

"But then I'll never be able to tell you." Drew replied, smiling sadly. The tears fell freely Adam's face faster than before as he waited anxiously for what his brother's last words would be. "I just want you to know; you've always been just a _girl_." and just like that Drew seemed to magically get better as he sneered up at his brother. "A _girl_." he repeated, like the words weren't already echoing in his mind.

Adam shot up in his bed; his eyes wide, breathing labored and a coat of sweat making his sheets stick to him. He kicked them away, trying to control his breathing and telling himself that hadn't happened. Tears filled his eyes but he forced them back, telling himself that he was fifteen and _would not cry_. Just as he brushed some traitorous tears away his door burst open.

"Adam; are you ok?" Drew mumbled sleepily, wiping at his eyes. When he was finally able to register what was going on in the room his eyes widened. "Whoa Adam; what's up?" Drew asked, rushing over to his younger brother's bed. Adam forced a smile and a small chuckle, feeling like an idiot for getting caught crying.

What twelve year old cried?

"Nothing; I'm fine." Drew's eyes narrowed.

"You don't cry over 'nothing'…" Drew paused and bit the inside of his lip, "You hardly ever cry. What is it?" Adam looked down at his boxers.

"I just had a nightmare…" he admitted, feeling stupid. Drew nodded in understanding and sat down next to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Drew asked, concerned. Adam's eyes widened slightly.

"No." he blurted and Drew rolled his eyes.

"Mom says it's always better to talk about it. I always talked about my nightmares and she'd stay with me until I could go to sleep." Adam glared at him.

"I'm not a little kid."

"Who said anything about being a little kid? It happened just last week." Adam's eyebrows shot up. "Now shut up and tell me about the nightmare."

"How can I shut up and tell you about the nightmare at the same time?"

"Don't be a smart aleck." Adam rolled his eyes, already feeling better just having someone in the room. He finally took a deep breath and looked down at the blanket, explaining the whole dream to Drew. Drew nodded and listened.

"and… that's it." Adam mumbled once he was finished.

"You know you're my brother, right?" Drew asked and Adam nodded. "So then you couldn't be a girl. Now scoot over." Drew said before he fell down onto the pillow next to Adam. Adam's eyes widened and he poked his older brother in the shoulder.

"What're you doing?"

"Staying with you so it's easier for you to go to sleep and not have a nightmare." Drew responded simply and Adam's eyes narrowed.

"I don't need you to stay in here with me! I'm not-"

"Everyone needs someone to stay with them once in a while. It's either me or mom." Adam grimaced at the thought of telling his mom he had a nightmare and need someone to stay with him.

"I don't need anyone to stay with me!"

"Yes you do; even if you won't admit it. Now shut up and go to sleep."

"But-"

"Shut up." Drew mumbled, snuggling closer to the pillow. Adam rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Fine; but give me this pillow." Adam growled, tugging the pillow out from under Drew's face. "And stop hogging all the blankets!" he growled, yanking some of the blankets away from Drew. Drew yanked them right back.

"Shhh; I'm trying to sleep."

The next morning Mrs. Torres heard a loud thump and sped up the stairs to Adam's room. She opened his door and was startled to find both her _sons_ in one room. A small smile slid onto her face when she saw the peaceful expressions on both of their faces and a chuckle escaped her lips. Drew was sprawled out on the floor, having obviously been kicked out of the bed so that Adam could have all the pillows. She rolled her eyes and softly closed the door, listening to the snores that filled the room for a second before continuing to make breakfast.

"Adam; you kicked me off the bed!" she heard Drew shout from upstairs. She smiled and whisked the eggs.

"Well next time stop hogging all the fricken pillows!"

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D=

**Author's Notes:**

I was working on another chapter of I'm Not a Girl at like 3 in the morning when my mom came downstairs searching for me and crying. Apparently she had a dream where I was dying and asking for her help but she couldn't do anything to help me D= And she wasn't crying like a couple of tears; she was full out choking as she tried to control her breathing, tears streaming down her face and fighting back sobs _crying_.

I almost started bawling right on the spot D= I felt so bad because it was technically my fault since the dream was about me D= I sat at the edge of her bed until she went to sleep because when you have someone with you after a nightmare you feel ten times safer.

I decided to do it with them as younger kids, probably around the time Adam's mom starting accepting him as Adam~ I don't know the exact age so I just estimated xP

… Is it bad that I always kicked my older sister off my bed whenever she stayed in my room to comfort me? XD She'd always wake up and jump back on the bed, nearly killing me with the force of the impact. And when I was younger I'd always sneak into my parents bed and totally control everything XD I'd have to have the right amount of blanket and a good portion of their pillows otherwise I'd be pissed and wake both of them up XP

Now; appreciate the fluffiness! Embrace the fluffiness! _Bathe in the fluffiness!_

Love Me?

V


	8. Just Tell Her

"Grams is visiting," those three words were hell on Adam because being Adam came naturally to him; it was being Gracie that took work.

Adam gripped the sink and stared at his reflection. Adam continued to stare back at him.

"Hurry and get ready honey; we're leaving soon!" Mrs. Torres shouted through the door before walking back down the hallway. Adam shot a glare at the door, even though she couldn't see him. He couldn't help but think at how his mother was a sadistic bitch for putting him through this when he was already struggling.

Taking a deep breath to control his hostile thoughts he turned his attention to his Gracie's clothes. They rested on the bathtub, a few feet away from the barrette and lighter. He couldn't help but think about how easy it would be to destroy the uncomfortable looking skirt, v-neck and flats. All he'd have to do was light the lighter a little _too_ close to Gracie's clothes and everything would be-

"Hurry up Adam!" he snapped out of his daydream and began peeling his clothes off. He knew he'd never be able to do that, it would be stupid. And even if he did muster up the courage to burn Gracie's clothes his mother would just pull another outfit out of her butt. He slammed the wrap onto the sink and began pulling on Gracie's clothes, feeling the familiar texture of girl's clothes.

He held back the urge to barf.

"We're leaving!" his mother shouted and Adam glared at the mirror, disgusted with what he say.

"I'll be down there in a minute!" he shouted, irritated. Everything in the house got oddly silent at his aggravated shout and he figured his father was probably telling his mom to calm down. Taking another deep breath to control himself he shoved his bangs to the side and kept them there with the large barrette. Once his hair was in place he snatched up the lighter, figuring he would need it later. He glanced in the mirror one last time before he left, and Gracie stared back.

_**xxxxxxx**_

The minute Adam got home he muttered about having to pee and sprinting towards the bathroom. With the door slammed shut and safely locked he sat down on the toilet. He dug around in his bra and pulled out the lighter, it had been the only good place he could hide it. With fumbling fingers he yanked the barrette out of his hair and ripped a couple of hairs with it. Taking a couple deep breaths he flicked on the lighter and held it close to the barrette.

He watched the flames lick at the metal, all the while a little voice in his head was screaming; _You're Weak_ over and over again. He couldn't help but agree with that statement as he hesitantly pressed the metal down onto his skin. Tears filled his eyes and he held them back, lifting the hot metal off his skin and towards the lighter again.

"Hey Adam; hurry up! I have to piss!" Adam was so startled by the sudden voice he dropped the barrette and lighter. The silence seemed to echo. "Adam; what was that?" Drew finally managed. Adam squeezed his eyes shut and cursed himself for being so stupid. Drew didn't need to find out he was hurting himself… again.

"Nothing; I'm just changing!" he said, struggling to keep his voice under control. Then he stood up and started peeling Gracie's clothes off, feeling a sense of relief when he was finally able to breathe normally.

"No; what was that clattering sound?" Drew asked after Adam had successfully put on his boxers, tank top and wrap. He stiffened in the process of shrugging on his shirt.

"Nothing." He managed to choke out. Suddenly a clicking noise came from the door and it was whipped open. Adam jumped and a scream lodged in his throat; he had forgotten about the key on top of the door.

"What the heck Andrew?" he finally hissed once he was able to control his voice. Drew ignored him and let his eyes fly around the room, obviously looking for the lighter and barrette. Adam was grateful he had dropped Gracie's clothes on top of the evidence when he had changed; otherwise Drew would be ten times more upset.

"Can I help you?" he asked, making Drew's attention snap back to Adam. His eyes immediately softened and he took a hesitant step closer.

"Your crying." He pointed out. Adam reached up and furiously wiped at his tearing eyes and tearstains.

"I'm fine," Adam forced out, continuing to put on his shirt.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Drew asked and Adam froze in the process of pulling on his pants. Just tell her? "Grams I mean," Drew went on to explain when Adam gave him a curious glance. "You're going through such a hard time to keep who you are a secret. Why don't you just tell her about Adam?" by the end of his speech he seemed to be speaking more to himself then Adam. He closed the door and let his little brother finish getting changed.

Once Adam pulled on his pants he turned and faced the mirror. Drew's idea kept repeating in his mind.

_Just tell her._

Could it really be that easy?

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D=

**Author's Notes:**

I've always wondered what it would be like if Drew was the one to give Adam the idea to tell Grams about her _super, amazing, fantastic_ grandson Adam. (=

It was kind of hard to right since it pained me to think of Adam all depressed and struggling to keep his mother happy D= But I did it! HAHAHA Two updates (this one and I'm Not A Girl) in one day; GO ME, GO ME! –dances-

XD Anyway; I really am working on the requests people have given me so don't think I've forgotten about any of you! 8D

Love Me?

V


	9. Death

Little twelve year old Adam stared at the now empty cage, trying to keep the tears out of his eyes. His loyal chameleon Mr. Rainbow had stayed by his side for seven years, but now he was gone. Adam sniffed and roughly wiped the streaks of tears off of his face.

The only thing that truly accepted Adam as Adam and not Gracie was gone. Most people wouldn't understand how Adam knew Mr. Rainbow had accepted him, but Adam knew. The creature might've just been a creepy little animal with weird eyes but Adam still felt that Mr. Rainbow would be his best friend. While everyone else left his side the minute he told his family he felt like his body was a cage, Mr. Rainbow wasn't judgmental.

He'd still wait impatiently for all the crickets, still crawl out onto his little branch and watch Adam as he explained his daily struggle of being who he was. Now he was gone; thrown in the trash like a dirtied paper plate or napkin. His mother hadn't even _cared_. She was probably glad the 'ugly thing', as she so kindly put it, was finally gone. Now her house could be pest free.

A sob escaped Adam's lips and he threw himself onto his head, burying his head into his pillow to muffle the sound. He felt like an idiot for crying when he was a big boy, but he couldn't help it. He was attached to that animal and was definitely not ready to come home and realize he was dead. When he suddenly felt a hand rubbing his back he lurched into a sitting position and instinctively rolled away from the person.

"Whoa there!" thirteen year old Drew said softly, raising his hands in surrender. "Just trying to comfort you." Drew explained and Adam's eyes narrowed before he roughly wiped his face again.

"What're you doing here?" Adam asked; wincing as his voice cracked. Drew was supposed to be out at Trevor's house playing football with the neighborhood kids. Drew's gaze softened and he sat back down at the edge of Adam's bed.

"I heard about Mr. Rainbow." Drew said, for once not laughing when he said the name of the poor chameleon. He still remembered little five year old Adam picking out the animal and insisted on the name Mr. Rainbow.

"But it's female!" Mrs. Torres had exclaimed.

"I don't care!" Adam had shouted back.

"So?" Adam asked bitterly, letting his head drop back into the pillow. Drew stared down at his brother sympathetically, knowing that it was a major loss for Adam. Not only had most of his friends left his side the minute they had found out the truth but now his trusty little lizard thing was gone? Drew couldn't imagine how much Adam was going through.

"It'll be ok."

"No it won't." Adam snapped, "Mom just threw him in a trash bag like he was nothing. She didn't even _care_!" Drew frowned slightly. He knew his mother had hated Mr. Rainbow because she had hoped her child would choose an animal that was a little more girly, but he hadn't realized how harsh she would be. He reached out and rubbed Adam's back comfortingly.

"He's in a better place Adam," Drew said, wincing at how horribly cliché he sounded. After a few more seconds of rubbing his brother's back soothingly he got an idea. "Let's give him a funeral!" he said brightly, his eyes shining with excitement.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D= I also don't own the whole pet dying idea; the idea given to me by SableyGirl22 (=

**Author's Notes:**

Once again; the idea was given to me by Sableygirl22 =) She also suggested the whole chameleon named Mr. Rainbow thing (= And if you're reading this SableyGirl22; THANKS 8D!

I know how Adam feels; I cried when my dog died D= I literally like started sobbing because I had her for ten years. I'm glad she was done suffering though; I was just pretty depressed. It didn't help when I had to give most of her toys to my Aunt's dog =( My mom has no heart! D=

And I don't know if chameleons live _way_ longer or _way_ shorter than that. I was lazy and just put a random age so don't laugh D=

Love Me?

V


	10. Boiler Room

Drew ran his hand through his hair and mentally cursed himself for being so stupid. Why had he gone into the Boiler Room with Bianca? He loved Alli, _loved_ her, and he knew it to. So why would he cheat on his perfect girlfriend with a slut like Bianca? A slut that had ruined his brother's life at that. Drew's eyes widened slightly and he froze, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

_Adam_.

How was he supposed to tell him about his momentary lapse in judgment? He couldn't just _not_ tell Adam. He needed to talk to someone, and that person had always been Adam. He gulped audibly and looked towards his brother's room, where the Dead Hand music was pulsating from. How would Adam react? Would he be extremely pissed at his older brother for doing something like that?

Of course he would. Even if Bianca hadn't ruined Adam's life Drew still had cheated on his girlfriend. Sighing bitterly he made his way out of his room, trying to think of the best way to explain things to his little brother.

**xxxxxxx**

Adam was innocently blasting Dead Hand and minding his own business when his door suddenly slammed open. He nearly fell out of his bed and watched his brother storm in and slam off the music. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he silently wondered if the music had been bugging Drew. It never had before.

"Adam; we need to talk…" Drew mumbled. Adam saw the determination in his brother's eyes and his own eyes widened. Had Drew found out about the fight between him and Fitz? No one seemed to know since they were busy gossiping over the stink bomb; and it wasn't like Fitz walked around broadcasting the fact he got beaten by a transgender.

"I can explain…" Adam started, sitting up and running through his hand sheepishly. Drew's thoughts immediately transferred over to wondering what his brother was talking about instead of how he was a slimy dirt bag.

"Explain what?" Drew asked cautiously and Adam's head whipped around to face him.

"Wait; what are you taking about…?" Adam asked, making his older brother slightly more worried.

"What are you talking about?" he countered and Adam grew defensive.

"It all depends on what you're talking about…" Adam shot back. The two brothers's continued to stare each other down until one cracked. That one happened to be Drew.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Drew asked, his eyebrows rising. Adam mimicked him, trying to hide his anxiety. Did Drew know about the fight or not?

"What is it you want to tell me?" Drew mentally cursed his brother's stubbornness.

"Seriously Adam; don't be immature."

"I just want to know why you barged in my room for no reason at all and turned off my music." Adam replied innocently, "Did you hear something about what happened the day the stink bomb went off?" Drew's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"No why-" he froze and his eyes widened. "Adam; you didn't!" Adam tensed, "Why would you set off a stink bomb? If you didn't study that was your fault!"

"Wait a second!" Adam shouted back, "That _wasn't_ me!"

"Then why were you bringing that up?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Adam replied smoothly and Drew's eyes narrowed accusingly. He decided he'd bring the stink bomb incident up later; he had more important things to talk about.

"I have something I want to talk to you about…" he admitted, looking back down at his shoes. Adam sat up straighter; pleased by the sudden change of subject but wondering what was on his brother's mind. "Me and Bianca hooked up." Complete silence took over the room.

"Bianca and I." Adam corrected, breaking the silence. Drew's head snapped up.

"What?" he asked.

"The grammatically correct way to say it is; Bianca and I hooked up." Adam explained, not knowing what else to say. Drew nodded again and Adam could see he was anxiously awaiting Adam's response. Adam really didn't know what to say. He felt slightly angered by the fact his brother would hook up with a bitch like Bianca, but he didn't understand why his brother was so worried. "Does Alli know?"

"No." Drew replied, sinking deeper and deeper into self-hatred. He just knew his brother was pissed and probably felt betrayed. "I'm really sorry." He whispered.

"I don't think you should be saying that to me…" Adam said confusedly, "It's not like you cheated on me with Degrassi's neighborhood slut… You're not planning to do it again, right?"

"Of course not!" Drew said, completely disgusted by the thought of doing it again. Once the disgust went away he turned towards his brother again. "How come you're not all pissed and yelling at me?"

"I'm pissed but why would I yell at you?" Adam asked, "I mean; I probably would have hooked up with Bianca before as well except… you know…" Drew nodded in understanding.

"But… she ruined your life." Adam's eyebrows rose.

"I wasn't aware of that."

"She told your secret to the entire school."

"The Anti-Grapevine did that."

"She ripped your shirt open in the middle of a school hallway and showed everyone you're secret, why aren't you pissed that I hooked up with her?"

"Because you're my brother." Adam said simply and Drew's mouth instantly closed, the retort stuck in his throat. "I mean; if you want me to scream and get all emotional I can. But I think you should be more worried about how Alli's going to react."

"But…" Drew said, dumbfounded.

"Did you think I'd turn my back on you because of one simple mistake?" Adam asked, starting to sound offended.

"I-"

"Andrew; you've stood by my side ever since you met me. No matter what choices I made you stood by my side. Even when mom and dad didn't accept me as Adam; you did. After all the times we've had to move because of me you don't seem to care at all. Why would I shun you from my life because you hooked up with one of Degrassi's hottest girls? Yeah; she ruined my secret. Yeah; she's a slut. But it's not like I'm going to judge you because of one little mistake." Drew stared at Adam throughout the whole speech.

"You're not mad?"

"Not really. I'm kind of disappointed that you'd cheat on Alli when I worked so hard to get the two of you together," Adam smiled smugly, "I just hope you realize that this could ruin your relationship." Drew's happiness faded away and he frowned.

"I know… how could I have been so stupid?" he mentally kicked himself.

"Don't beat yourself up about it," Adam said, not liking it when his brother was upset. "Everyone makes mistakes. I'm sure if you talk things out with her it'll all be ok." Drew forced a smile.

"Thanks Adam."

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D=

**Author's Notes:**

I'm not that happy with how this turned out =/ Something about it just seems a little off, but oh well! I'm lazy and too tired to go through and fix everything xP

I'll have the next chapter of I'm Not A Girl up tomorrow (for those of you that care to know xD) I've just been so busy today that I haven't had a moment to myself so I couldn't finish the chapter and get it up. I got this one done though so I thought I'd at least update one of my stories XD

Too tired to write a uber long author's note today D= I'm just going to crash the minute I get this up sp, yeah.

Love Me?

V


	11. Mall Trips

"No." Adam said instantly and Drew groaned.

"Come on Adam!" he whined, flopping down on Adam's bed. Adam bounced at the sudden added weight but kept his arms crossed and his jaw clenched.

"No." he repeated stubbornly and Drew sat up.

"Come on Adam!" he groaned and threw himself on Adam's pillow before fake sobbing. "I just want to spend time with my brother!"

"Get off me you caveman!" Adam gasped, struggling to get out from under his brother's weight. "There is no way in _hell_ I'm going to the mall!" he exclaimed when he regained breathing in his lungs. Drew's eyes flashed and a devilish smile slid onto his face. Before Adam could react Drew caught him in a bear hug and lifted him off the ground.

"Come on Adam; let's go to the mall!" Drew said in a chirpy voice. Adam tried to wriggle out of his brother's vice grip and glared.

"If you don't put me down right now you Neanderthal I'll shove a football _so_ far up your-"

"Mom! I'm taking the car!" Drew interrupted.

"Ok," Mrs. Torres glanced up and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Drew; what are you doing to Adam?" Mr. Torres asked without glancing up from his newspaper.

"Kidnapping me." Adam said darkly.

"He's going to the mall with me," Drew said brightly before adding under his breath, "whether he likes it or not." He grabbed the keys with one hand and started towards the door, dragging a struggling Adam with him. "This'll be easier if you stop fighting." Drew grumbled, trying to get Adam in the van. Adam clung to the frame of the car, using all his might to fight back.

"I'm not going to the mall!" he grunted and Drew rolled his eyes. Adam might've been strong, but he was stronger. With one final shove he got Adam into the car and closed the door. "Hey; you nearly ripped my head off!" Adam shouted, his eyes narrowing. Drew climbed in the driver's seat and glared at Adam.

"Try to make a run for it and I'll tell mom Bianca threw herself at you this week and kissed you." Adam shrugged.

"Go ahead." Drew smiled.

"And I'll never help you sneak into a rated r movie again." Adam's eyes flashed.

"You wouldn't."

**_…_**

"I hate you Andrew."

"You said that already," Drew said, holding up a football jersey and seeing if he wanted it. His nose wrinkled in disgust and he put it back. Adam stood a few feet behind him, his beanie pulled low on his head and his glare glued to the back of Drew's head. His entire position screamed don't talk to me; hunched shoulders and arms crossed over his chest. Drew had a feeling it was because of his pissed off little brother that no worker had come to greet them yet, and they'd been in there for half an hour.

"I know but I don't think I got the point across." Adam muttered darkly before his eyes scanned the room again. "You're helping me get into My Soul To Take for putting me through this hell." Adam informed him and Drew rolled his eyes. If Adam would just relax Drew was sure he'd have fun. It was some brotherly bonding; he hadn't had the time because he spent any free time he had with Alli.

"Do you think this one's cool?" Drew asked, lifting a shirt for Adam to study.

"You're worse than mom when she gets into one of her shopping moods." Adam deadpanned and Drew rolled his eyes.

"I'll take that as a no then." He said, sliding the shirt back. Adam went back to glaring at every person in the store. "Where do you want to go?" Drew asked, turning to face Adam and crossing his arms over his chest. Adam's eyebrows rose.

"Home." He said simply.

"Seriously." Adam sighed and kicked at the carpet, a mischievous smile sliding onto his face.

"Well…"

**_…_**

"You seriously like this store?" Drew asked in horror as Adam led him through all the black clothes and corsets. Adam shrugged.

"Hot Topic is an ok store, I'm more of a comic book store myself, but Eli's birthday's coming up and he _loves_ this store." Adam emphasized, lifting up a pair of ripped skinny jeans and wondering if Eli would like them. Drew snorted at his brother's 'thinking face' and scanned the area. The tattooed clerk was giving him the death glare and he scampered behind Adam.

"I repeat; you like this store?" Adam rolled his eyes and folded the pants over his forearm.

"We all aren't sport-loving jocks, like you are." Adam pointed out before buying the pants. Drew let out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding when they finally left the store and a smile broke out on his face.

"Let's go to that new NFL shop!" Drew said, grabbing Adam by the jacket and dragging him towards the elevator.

"Fine," Adam grudgingly agreed before a smile slid onto his face. "But after that we get to go to Spencer's." Drew whimpered in fear and Adam chuckled. Maybe going to the mall wasn't that bad.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own –sob- Degrassi D= and I don't own the idea of them going to the mall; the idea was given to me by JewleighuhWhyillderr.

**Author's Notes:**

I spent a long time just sitting here, staring at a blank document because I couldn't think of anything to write. Then after Marcus practically kidnapped me and dragged me to his baseball game I decided to add that to the story.

And random fact of the day; I love Hot Topic! 8D If it wasn't so friggin' expensive I'd buy stuff from there all the time(=

The overall idea was given to me by JewleighuhWhyillderr; if you're reading this then thanks! 8D

Love Me?

V


	12. The Dance

The minute the Torres' got home Adam and Drew bolted up the stairs, leaving their mother to explain the night's events to their father. Drew didn't even want to think of how in trouble he was going to be for getting caught in the boiler room with Alli. Not that anything was going to happen; he just wanted to talk to his girlfriend. Or _ex_-girlfriend because of what happened with that slut Bianca. And the fact that he hadn't stood up for Alli when she was being called a slut and whore didn't help.

"That was intense…" Adam said, sitting down on his bed and placing his head in between his knees. He remembered Clare tell him to get Mr. Simpson because Fitz had a knife. For a second he was sure Fitz was going to come after him for kneeing him in the nards and punching him in the gut, but apparently that wasn't the case. When Mr. Simpson had shown up with the cops he didn't let anyone leave the room, which mean Adam wasn't able to go find his two best friends and make sure they were ok. He still hadn't seen them, he just knew they were ok because the ambulance wasn't needed and Mr. Simpson even said no one had gotten hurt.

He felt sick to his stomach. If all of them had just left Fitz alone this would've never happened. He still felt responsible for his best friend nearly being stabbed in the stomach. He was the screw up; everything was always his fault.

"_Very_." Drew nodded his head in agreement. "Fitz is crazy." He added slowly, studying his little brother. He could tell something was going on in his head; he could practically hear the wheels turning.

"He just… snapped." Adam said, defending him slightly. "If we would've just left him alone and listened to Clare when she said to stop the giant war none of this would've happened." Drew whipped around to face his little brother, suddenly identifying the emotion in his eyes. It was self-blame. Adam was blaming himself for Fitz bringing a knife to the school. Drew's eyes flashed and his hands clenched into fists; sick of his brother blaming himself for every little thing.

"It's not your fault." Drew said so forcefully that Adam's head snapped up. "Fitz was a lunatic and it was only a matter of time before he did something drastic." Adam's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah and we're the ones that pushed him over the edge." Adam said and Drew glared back at him.

"No; it's not." Drew snapped, "Fitz was the one who chose to bring a knife. And if I remember correctly he didn't pretend to stab you. If it was anyone's fault it would obviously be Eli's since Fitz went after him, but it's not Eli's fault that Fitz is an asshole who can't take what he dishes out."

"But-"

"If it was your fault he would've tried to go after you!" Drew shivered at the thought of the lunatic anywhere near his little brother with a knife. If that had happened he would've made sure Fitz would have to leave the school in a stretcher, not a cop car.

"Whatever!" Adam snapped stubbornly, glaring at his older brother. He didn't really feel like arguing over whose fault it was. He just wanted to go to bed, wake up and realize the entire night was a stupid dream. It would be his first day at Degrassi and he'd make sure no one found out his secret and he wouldn't have started a war with Degrassi's resident bully.

"Now if you're done putting unnecessary blame on yourself…" Drew started; jerking Adam from his fantasies of a school life where he was the popular boy all the girls fawned over. "I would like to state Bianca is a slut, bitch, ass hole, skank and any other horrible word you can think of." He fell back onto his bed and Adam felt sympathy for his brother.

"Yeah; I found that out as well." Adam said, falling back next to him. Drew winced at his brother's words; knowing he didn't mean any offense by them but still feeling guilty. Adam may have forgiven him for hooking up with Bianca after she ruined his life, but Drew would never be able to forgive himself. "We should shave all her hair off." Drew couldn't help but snicker at the random idea.

"No; that would definitely not be enough to get her back." Drew finally said. Adam sighed and propped himself up on his arm so he was facing Drew.

"You're right; we need something worse." He pursed his lips. "Let's sneak into her house and steal all her valuables." Drew snorted.

"Like she has anything worth stealing," Drew grumbled, "Let's just steal all her hoop earrings." Adam chuckled.

"Or shrink all her jeans," Adam added, "If they get any smaller she won't be able to fit her fat ass into them." Drew snorted before fully bursting out into laughter. After a second of Adam just staring at him weirdly he finally joined in and the both of them just laughed.

It felt good to laugh.

"I'm going to get Alli back." Drew said once he had controlled himself. Adam smiled at the determination in his eyes.

"I know," he said simply, "And I'm going to help."

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi or the idea; the idea was given to me by Adam Not Gracie. (=

**Author's Notes:**

Lalalalala 8D

_Degrassi is coming  
and I can't wait so I'll start running!  
and we'll all have an awesome par-tay  
and I'll get a cake, but make my mom pa-ay~ _

That's my song, happy Thanksgiving to you all~ Even though it's not Thanksgiving… I want a lot of food now D= But I'm too busy trying to come up with a title for the sequel to I'm Not A Girl D= URGLEFURGLESHNURGLE

Thanks Adam Not Gracie for the awesome idea of Drew and Adam talking about the events at the dance 8D

Love Me?

V


	13. Almost

"Actually… I have something I want to tell Grams."

"_Gracie_." Drew's eyes snapped from his mother over to his little brother. He could see the internal conflict going on as Adam clenched his jaw.

"I'm taking ballroom dancing." Drew almost punched the table in annoyance. He had been so close to finally telling Grams the truth, and he didn't because their mother was an imbecile.

"I miss you so much." Mrs. Torres said, pushing Adam's hair behind his ear. Drew wanted to yell at her. Tell her that she only missed Gracie when she should've been accepting Adam. Instead he just plastered a huge, fake smile on his face and tried not to wince when his eye throbbed. Adam wouldn't meet his eyes.

_**xxxxxxx**_

The minute the Torres family got home Adam shot up the stairs. Drew immediately followed after him, leaving the parents to discuss what had happened that day. Mrs. Torres seemed ecstatic while Mr. Torres seemed indifferent.

"Adam!" Drew shouted, trying to make it to the door but only have it slammed in his face. "Adam open up!" he shouted, jiggling the doorknob. When he realized I was locked he started banging on it with his fist.

"_Go away!_" Adam's forceful voice came from the other side of the door. To anyone else it'd seem he was just annoyed, but Drew knew Adam like the back of his hand. He was really upset; probably ready to throw himself off a building… or burn himself. Drew's pounding became more frantic. "Adam; open the door!"

"Haven't you heard?" Adam's voice barked from the other side of the door, "My name's _Gracie_!" Drew froze in the process of banging on the door again.

Gracie.

That name was forbidden in the household. Only their mother, Mrs. Torres, slipped up a few times and the two brothers' wouldn't speak to her for weeks after that. Drew had accepted Adam immediately because even when he was Gracie he was more like a little brother to him. They'd rough house, have burping contest and race their toy trucks like what little brothers would do. The only difference was Mrs. Torres would always clean 'Gracie' up and stuff 'her' in a dress. After that 'she'd' always be depressed and stared longingly at the mud pit Drew was playing in. When Adam finally admitted to everyone it made so much sense to Drew and he accepted him immediately; pleased that his brother was finally happy.

Mr. Torres seemed indifferent about the whole thing; still not spending as much time with his children as he probably should have. Mrs. Torres was less understanding. She wanted to send him to therapy and became more and more controlling. Finally the two brother's had snapped and talked things out with her. She was trying to get used to the idea of having two sons, but still craved her daughter.

"No; you're not." He said, just as forcefully. It was silent for a second before Adam spoke up.

"Yes I am." He whispered.

"No; you're not!" Drew practically shouted. "You're Adam and no matter what mom or Grams says you always will be Adam!"

**SDisilence**.

"I guess you're right." Adam finally said softly and Drew smiled slightly. Maybe he had finally gotten to Adam, but he had no idea he'd wake up the next day and watch _Gracie_ walk out of the bathroom.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D:

**Author's Notes:**

Another chapter! :D I've always wondered why Drew didn't seem to do anything when Adam was dressed like Gracie; which is why I made this (: It doesn't really completely fill the plot gap that slightly bugged me but oh well! XD

I don't really have a lot of time to type since I'm _supposed_ to be doing my homework; so yeah…

Love Me?

V


	14. Fears

"So, let me get this straight. You'll watch a horror movie that would even make Eli piss himself, yet you can't ride a roller coaster…" Drew asked, shocked.

"Watching people die and being the one who dies are two different things." Adam said stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest and refusing to get in line. Drew sighed irritably and ran a hand through his hair.

"You were never afraid of roller coasters before."

"It's possible to start fearing something even if you haven't feared it all your life!" Adam said defensively and Drew's eyebrows rose.

"That makes _no_ sense!" Drew whined; growing slightly annoyed that he wouldn't be able to enjoy an afternoon with his family at an amusement park because his brother was afraid of roller coasters. It didn't really make sense that Adam would be the one to get rid of Drew's fear of roller coasters, only to grow the fear himself. "Come on Adam; just try it!" Adam's jaw clenched and he shook his head stubbornly.

"No."

"Come on Adam; I'll even let you pick a roller coaster you want to go on." Drew insisted. Adam's eyebrows rose slightly but he wouldn't budge.

"No." Drew groaned.

"Please Adam! Any roller coaster you want!" _and then you'll realize how awesome they are and go on all the other ones... _Drew added the last part in his head. He really couldn't believe his little brother was afraid of roller coasters when he could handle anything else. If they went rock climbing Adam would be the first one on top. In mountain climbing it was the same thing. When they would go river rafting it was always Adam that tried to tip it, pissing their mother off in the process. When he was ten years old Adam was the one that got rid of Drew's own fear of roller coasters, showing him how amazing they were.

How could Adam suddenly be scared of them?

"Fine." Adam finally gave in and Drew resisted the urge to dance around in excitement. _Finally!_ "I want to go on that one." Adam pointed and Drew whipped around, only to have his heart drop down to his stomach. He stared at the crusher in horror, memories of the last time he rode it flashing to his mind. The horrible, crushing darkness, random corkscrews and freezing upside down. He never got over his fear of _that _certain roller coaster and it always made him puke. Adam had made fun of him for three weeks for puking after going on _that_ roller coaster.

"Are you sure?" Drew asked in a small voice, only able to hear the screams coming from the passengers of the crusher. Adam turned to his brother and cocked an eyebrow.

"I thought I could pick which one…" Adam pointed out, a slow smirk sliding onto his face. "But if you're too scared maybe we just shouldn't go on roller coasters."

"No!" Drew blurted, finding his voice again. "We'll go on it." There was no way he was going to miss out on all the awesome roller coasters; he was going to enjoy a day with his brother. Even if it meant he'd have to ride the most horrifying roller coaster in the history of the world.

"Ok, let's go." Adam started towards the roller coaster and Drew trailed after him, missing the mischievous smile that slid onto Adam's face.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Drew launched himself from his seat and took off towards the trash can, one hand covering his mouth to keep his lunch from spilling over the innocent bystanders. Adam chased after him, not bothering to explain anything to the workers. He watched as his brother threw himself at the trash can and upchucked his lunch, he couldn't stop smiling.

"You're not scared of roller coasters are you?" Drew groaned, looking up at his brother.

"Nope," Adam chirped, "Dad said he'd give me fifty bucks if the first roller coaster we went on made you puke."

"I hate you both," Drew moaned, still leaning over the trashcan.

"So…" Adam said, a devilish smile creeping onto his face, "Want to ride it again?" Drew flipped him off and Adam chuckled. "Relax; you'll get half the money."

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D=

**Author's Notes:**

Don't you just _love_ roller coasters? 8D I do! Especially the ones that made a giant U so you're like facing straight down but you're like 150 feet in the air! 8D It's so amazing!

I want to go ride a roller coaster now D= But, alas, I can't. Because amusement parks are so friggin' expensive and there aren't really in good ones around here D=

Oh well! Another cute little one shot for you guys 8D Since most of them have been kind of angsty lately I figured I'd give you some good, old fashion bonding (= I did something like this the last time my family went to Six Flags; my older sister nearly pissed herself while me and Marcus couldn't stop laughing XD

Love Me?

V


	15. Slap

Drew sat on the couch, staring at the bag of clothes in front of him. He already knew that his Grams was coming in for a family dinner that was happening the next day and that his mom went out to by something new for them to wear. He and his little brother already talked about it and they figured it would be a good time to tell their Grams about Adam. Judging from the white blouse that was poking out of the bag; _that_ was not going to be happening anytime soon. Not able to handle it anymore he snatched the ugly blouse from the bag and stormed towards the kitchen, where his mother was making dinner.

"What is this?" Drew demanded to know, holding up the disgusting piece of clothing as evidence. Mrs. Torres glanced up and returned her gaze to the spaghetti she was stirring.

"A shirt, Drew." She dead panned. "I know you're not doing well in school but-" Drew cut his mother off because she could turn this conversation into how horrible he was doing with his schoolwork.

"I know it's a shirt, _mother_, I am just wondering what it's doing here. Last I checked there are no girls in this household." Mrs. Torres' eyebrow shot up.

"And last I checked, _Andrew_, I am a girl." Mrs. Torres shot back.

"Yes; but I highly doubt _you'd_ be able to fit into a medium." Mrs. Torres' eyebrow rose and she looked slightly offended.

"_Excuse me_?" she challenged and Drew winced at his choice of words. Something about weight always made girls so defensive.

"You know what I mean." He said, returning to the matter at hand. "Didn't he tell you we're introducing Grams to Adam tonight?" it didn't take a rocket scientist to realize who he was talking about. Mrs. Torres turned her back to her son and shut off the stove.

"He brought up that idea, yes, but we can't do that tonight." she said and Drew's eyebrows shot up.

"Can't?" he picked that word from her sentence, "I think we _can _you just don't want to." Mrs. Torres slammed the pot down and whipped around to face her son.

"Enough with your attitude Andrew Torres," she said in a commanding tone. Normally Drew would back down immediately, but this time he didn't. He was sick of seeing his brother go through so much pain for not being accepted by his peers or his own mother.

"Why 'can't' we tell Grams, mother?" she could sense the air quotes around the world can't.

"Andrew," she warned, her eyes narrowed threateningly.

"Enlighten me, mother. Is it because you are such an uptight bi-east that you can't even accept your own _son_?" Drew plowed on, deciding best it would be easier to not curse in front of his mother when she was this pissed off.

"That is enough Andrew; we are going to have a _normal_ family dinner tomorrow night and I will not have you using this type of attitude." Drew's eyes narrowed even more.

"A normal family dinner without Adam? I doubt that's going to happen. If he's going as Gracie-"

"He's not going at all!" Mrs. Torres cut him off and Drew froze. Adam wasn't going to the dinner at all. "Now drop it and go to your room." With that she turned around again and proceeded to drain the water. Drew stared at the back of his mother's head for a few seconds, growing angrier and angrier.

"You told him he couldn't go if he didn't go as Gracie, didn't you?" from the way she stiffened he figured he had hit the nail on the head with that one. And, for once, he couldn't be happy with being right. "How could you do that to your own son? Telling him not to go to a _family_ dinner when he's apart of the family as much as the rest of us? Can't you see you're killing him?"

"Enough Andrew!" Mrs. Torres cut him off, "I will not have you disrespecting me anymore!"

"I won't have you treating Adam like he's not a part of the family anymore!" Drew countered, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. He'd never been so angry at the woman in front of him then right now.

"Maybe if he'd stop making things so hard then it would be fine!"

"So it's his fault he was born in the wrong body?" Drew said, his voice rising even more. "It's his fault that you, his own _mother_, can't accept him?"

"Andrew-" she warned again but Drew cut her off.

"You're nothing but a selfish bitch; I hate you!" before she could stop herself her open hand slammed into the side of his cheek.

"Don't you ever use that tone with me again." She warned, breathing heavily as she glared at the boy in front of her. After a second of controlled breathing she realized exactly what she had done. She had smacked her own son.

"I'll use whatever tone I want with you." Drew growled, the side of his face where Fitz had punched him throbbing in pain. "Because a person that treats Adam like crap is definitely not a mother to me." With that he stormed from the room.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

D: I don't own Degrassi or the idea of this little one-shot; that idea was given to me by BlurredHorizon (:

**Author's Notes:**

The idea to have a little one-shot about a moment in MBIAC was given to me by BlurredHorizon(: Thanks!

Oooo~ it's all angsty~ D:

Sorry for any OOCness and sorry for the long wait! D:

Love Me?

V


End file.
